In the case of both organisations and private individuals electronic message traffic continues to expand considerably. A growing number of private individuals also have one or more e-mail addresses, while a personal web page is also within reach of many private individuals.
If however it is wished to send an e-mail to a random third party, it is difficult at the moment to find out the e-mail address of this person. In contrast to normal addresses, e-mail addresses are not linked in logical and traceable manner to a private individual or organisation.
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,016 is a directory service which enables a user to obtain communication addresses of individuals from a recent analysed location or database. This is a professional system for internal use or simultaneous use by a number of companies.